1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for heat-treating metal materials such as steel or other kinds of materials by repeating alternate treatments of heating and cooling the material a number of times, and a process for heat-treating the materials of the kinds stated by using the above-mentioned systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional types of heat-treatment systems as stated above includes a number of heating chambers and cooling chambers arranged so as to alternate with the other ones along the direction in which to convey the material to be treated. In such a construction it is no small trouble to keep each treatment chamber in a good state of repair.